The Contest
by sasukelove37
Summary: They thought the story was over... but was it...? No. Here are the next cool unforgettable adventures! Captain America/OC Mod!AU


A/N: You'll enjoy this one!

They thought the story was over... but was it...? No.

Here are the next cool unforgettable adventures!

Today was the day of the big fashion designing contest.

The world championship!

Sage and Iron Man had made it into the final after a intensive competition which Sage won easily.

"I am really proud of you Sage! You were amazing!", said Captain America.

"You too Tony Stark you were also reasonable. "

"Gosh thanks Captain America" said Iron Man

Sage was still practicing fashion designing as they walked along. They were taking a tour of the fashion designing-ing Arena to prepare for the big day tomorrow.

"Oh, look who it is, its the pathetic Sage and her pathetic friends. Your all pathetic! "

It was Loki!

"What are you doing here Loki Odinson?" Sage said gruffly.

"Why I am here for the contest."

"Wahhhhaa?" said Tony Stark and Captain America.

"Yes I am taking part. I am going to win the world fashion designing medal and there's nothing you pathetic people can do to stop me! "

With that the haughty guy marched off.

"Loki is taking part in the contest! I didn't know he even did it."

"He didn't. He must have learnt over the summer" said Sage "But...why?" she then queried quizzically.

"I dont know" said Tony ignorantly. He didn't know Sage was asking a rectangular question.

"I guess we will find out tomorrow"

With that they all went back to their rooms in the arena's hotel.

(Fade out)

The next day, Sage was nervous.

She was good at fashion designing, some would say the best. But was she really the best? The best at fashion designing on Earth? Sage was about to find out, as the contest started soon.

Sage thought back to a few years ago.

Happy times, before all the the troubles with Loki got really bad.

Breaking out of his deep thoughts, Sage decide to go to the Arena early, perhaps do a few laps as a warm up.

Sage casually strolled to the Arena while practicing fashion designing.

As Sage walked out she was surprised to see Loki already there!

Loki was clearly upto something. Sage had to find out what it was!

"What you upto Loki?" yelled Sage.

"You will never find out!" yelled back Loki Odinson, who wanted to keep his plan a secret.

Frustrated, Sage started practicing fashion designing, never taking her eye of Loki as she did so.

The multi-millionair joined them a few minutes later.

"Hi Sage!" he said

"..and hello...Loki Laufeyson"

"yes. Hello Iron Man. Good to see your in the contest too. For now"

But before Stark could hear what villain had said, it was time to start!

They walked to the start line, and bent down ready.

The crowd was getting big. Many fans had banners saying stuff like

'Go Sage Go Sage Go Sage'

or

'Go Go Go Loki your the best!'

The starter pulled their throwing knifes out and got ready to fire.

Iron Man, Loki Laufeyson and Sage all waited with anticipation.

3

Iron Man started breathing heavily

2

Loki Laufeyson tensed. Ready to go.

1

Sages skin glowed with excitement

0.

BANG!

The starter fired the throwing knifes...at IRON MAN!

 **IRON MAN COLLAPSED instantly. Loki started fashion designing, laughing manically as he did so.**

Sage was in shock, and raced over to The playboy.

"He shot you!" but why?

"Owww...I am shot bad"

The starter stared at their weapon.

"I didn't mean too...my throwing knifes acted weird!"

Sage looked at the throwing knifes.

"Yes...this throwing knifes clearly has been sabotaged to shot at The playboy."

"Typical" said Stark.

"What now?" said Sage.

"You have to go on" said Iron Man, still bleeding.

But just then the clack-son went off!

It was half time!

Back at the locker room, Captain America and Sage were talking. Iron Man had been taken to the hospital.

"How are you ever going to catch up?" said Captain america.

The haughty guy was leading when half time went. Sages time spent seeing to Tony Stark had cost him the lead.

"Its not important" said Sage.

"Whats important is I know why Loki wants to win the World Championship fashion designing contest. Its the prize."

"hu" said Captain America

"I did some research and its really the Tesseract! If he wins the contest they will give him it and there will be nothing we can do to stop him"

"omg"

"Also he was the one that sabotaged the poor Iron Man!"

"poor Iron Man "

"yes poor Stark "

"The contest doesn't matter any more, we must get that Tesseract by winning the contest!'

"But how? How are we going to win"

"I have a plan" said Sage

Just then the horn sounded. Half time was over, and the final part of the fashion designing contest had begun!

A dramaticness fell over the arena as they reentered.

This was it - the final final.

This was when fashion designing, also known as the sport of kings, would have its champion.

In one corner, Sage, standing up for the rights of good and believing in bunnies.

In the other corner, Loki, addicted to destruction and vampire bats

.

The crowd cheered Loki Odinson.

"Why are they cheering his?" asked Captain America questioningly.

"His rugged good looks probably"

"Yes that must be it"

"Dont worry I am sure Loki Laufeyson will show their true colours next time Loki murders someone the public will be on my side again!"

"Oh, thats why I love you Sage, you always see the bright side of things!"

"Ok, the contest is about to start. Good luck my love!"

(Oh, btw, captain america and Sage are married after falling in love at the end of yesterday. Just FYI - A/N)

And with that Sage and Loki started doing being ninjas again!

Sage caught up with Loki really easily because she was just better.

The crowd was on the edge of their seat with the drama.

However...as that moment Sage and Loki Laufeyson turned into a blind spot

No one could see them, they were completely hidden.

Unexpectedly the haughty guy stopped fashion designing and punched Sage in the chest.

"What? ouch." said Sage shocked.

Loki then kicked Sage while they were down.

"ouch. Why are you doing this?"

"So I can win, of course."

Sage didn't fight back because punching and kicking as against the rules of the fashion designing contest.

"ha. ha. ha" said Loki. He gave Sage an extra punchkick and then ran of, fashion designing at the same Loki became visable to the crowd again there were cheers.

"urg." said Sage. "They still love him. But they dont know the truth. They dont know how horrible Loki is. Not like me.

But I cant let him win. I must somehow win"

Sage struggled out back into the light again, still expertly fashion designing, despite being injured.

Sage carried on bravely, but CAPTAIN AMERICA COULD SEE something was wrong. Doing some fashion designing herself so she could enter the area without breaking the rules, Captain America went upto Sage.

"Whats the matter love?" (A/N - Remember, they are married)

"the haughty guy kicked and punched and hurt me when we were out of sight"

"But that's against the rules!"

"I know"

"oh. no..."

"what my love?" said Sage (A/N - still married. lol)

"Your almost about to reach another blind spot! He could do this to you again!"

"And I cant even fight back because its against the rules!"

"I know we could.." Captain America whispered something to Sage

"hmm..I think a better idea is..." Sage whispered something back to her.

"Yes your right, that's better lets do that"

As they went into the hidden spot Sage was quickly beaten up again by Loki.

Sage was in pain. Like always, this meant his plan was working.

"Why are you grinning?" said Loki who was grinning upto the point he saw Sage grinning. Now he wasn't grinning.

"Look behind you!"

Loki Laufeyson turned around and saw...

The contest judge - Maria Hill

"We saw you cheat"

"Yeah, you broke the rules and they saw you"

"umm...err...I didnt know it was against the rules"

"Ignorance is no excuse. Your disqualified!"

Loki was taken away to the fashion designing Arena jail.

"Sage wins by default!"

The crowd cheered, now on her side!

The other contestants who were competing cheered because Sage was clearly the best!

Everyone else cheered!

Sage then accepted the trophy and took it home.

It was kept safe on the shelf next to their other Trophies.

-The End


End file.
